Re: Sketches of the Past
by mizzmanga
Summary: Namine Nocturne and her brother and sister are moving to England to live in an orphanage. Who is the odd boy she found a picture of in her old sketch book? And why does Zexion Lewis seem so familiar? Rewrite of Sketches of the Past. ZekuNami AkuKai DemYuf


Hi guys!

Here's the first chapter of Re: Sketches of the Past. It's gonna be quite different to the original; some of the families have changed, some of the characters in the orphanage have changed and some of the chapters will cover different things. Anyway, I promise, it'll be much better than the original.

Zexion: How can you be so sure?

mm: I-I just am, okay?

Zexion: Well, if you mess up then you can't blame me.

mm: I wasn't planning on it. I was gonna blame it on Xaldin, like I always do.

Xaldin: Hey… :irritated:

Demyx: mizzmanga doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its elements, nor does she own the Copic Marker, Nintendo or Sony firms. She only owns the plotline and a few OC's that appear in later chapters.

mm: Let's get on with the show :D

.x

Bad Language, Mentions of Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash/Whatever you want to call it, Violence

Re: Sketches of the Past

(I)

- m e m o r y -

I always hated packing. Going through all that storage space and finding memories you'd long forgotten hidden away in some smelly old cardboard box. This was what I was doing at the exact moment I'd found an old sketch book.

What was I packing for? My parents died a long time ago, and up until recently we'd been living with our aunt. She'd passed away not too long ago and as of such we had to move. Of course, her funeral had been a drag, but it didn't compare to this in the slightest.

The sketchbook I held in my hands was dirty and tattered, obviously from when I was younger. Its original colour seemed to be blue, judging by the slight teal tint in the corners of its front cover. My old drawings always interested me as I liked to see how much I'd improved. I opened the book to the first page. A picture of four young children sat before my eyes. I recognised the short blonde girl as myself, the red head as my sister and the dirty blonde haired boy as my brother, but the fourth I could not recognise. Silver locks covered the boy's right eye, shadowing one of his obsidian eyes. He was dressed plainly in a white t-shirt and blue blazer that I recognised as St. Patricia's school uniform. His jet black trousers seemed long on him, and a white pencil was tucked neatly behind one ear. Who was this boy?

"NAMINE! HURRY UP! WE NEED TO GET GOING!" My brother called.

"OKAY!" I replied back, picking up the sketch pad and putting it in my travel bag for the journey to England.

Maybe one day, I might find out who the boy was. Who knows? I might even meet him again.

x--------------------------x

I flicked through the sketch pad, quickly. There were a lot of pictures of the mysterious young boy in it. Who could he be?

"Nami-chan? What's that you've got?" My brother, Demyx, asked, wiping a strand of his dirty blonde mullet out of his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, it's just an old sketch pad. Nothing important." I replied, quickly putting it back in my bag, and pulling out my current pad. I turned it to my latest drawing, and pulled out my Copic Markers, ready to colour it in. It pictured our best friends in France, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. I coloured their skin tones quickly, before moving onto Wakka's bright orange hair.

"You know, if Selphie knew you'd drawn that, she'd probably try and steal it from you. All she ever wanted was you to draw a picture of her."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but I highly doubt we'll see her anytime soon. Or Wakka or Tidus for that matter."

"Yeah, it's a shame. But we'll make lots of new friends in England, right?"

"Would you two stop your pointless chatter?! I'm trying to listen to my music!" My sister shouted from in the back of the car, glaring at us through red bangs and ocean blue eyes.

"Well, _sorry _your _majesty_! We'll try not to _disturb_ you in future!" Demyx spat back at her, sarcastically.

I sighed. Why did every little thing turn into an argument?

I just hoped we'd arrive at Destiny Mansion soon…

x--------------------------x

"Welcome!" a happy voice called as the car pulled up in front of Destiny Mansion.

The man stood outside the large white mansion was beaming widely at us. He had long silver hair and piercing amber eyes. He was dressed plainly in a white dress shirt, black trousers and blue sneakers.

"It's nice to see you again, children! How long has it been now? 3 years?"

"About that long, right Nami-chan?" Demyx looked at me, smiling.

"Y-yeah."

Xemnas Terra Xehanort Ansem was a friend of our aunts. He'd come over to France 3 years ago, and he'd stayed at our old home for a few days.

"Ah, Namine! Still as timid as a young doe I see! And is that Kairi?! My, haven't you grown up?"

Kairi scowled, "Give it a rest, you old coot. It's only been 3 years. Now if you'd show us our rooms, please."

Xemnas' ever present smile faded slightly but came back moments later.

"Of course, of course. I'd be eager to see my new home too, if I were you!"

He led us through the large black doors into a wide white entrance hall. Grand staircases lead upstairs, splitting in two different directions and a long black rug was spread upon them. A small white table with a single red rose was in place to one side. I saw a clear pattern in this place: White.

"Now then… This is the entrance hall and that room over there is the lounge…"

Xemnas showed us the whole of the house, from the lounge and bathroom to the kitchen and games room. Eventually, we ended up in what he called the 'Blue Wing'.

"Namine, Demyx, your rooms are down this corridor. Kairi, yours is on the other side of the house, in the Red Wing. We'll explain the split at a later date, 'kay?" He said, smiling another sickly sweet smile. We carried on walking down the corridor and Xemnas explained the wings a bit more. "Now, all the rooms have a different name. Demyx, you'll be staying in the room named 'Water', Kairi, yours is called 'Heart' and Namine's is 'Memory'. The name of your room makes it easier to remember. If you need me, my office is down in the basement. It's called 'Nothingness'."

I noted all the different room names; Space, Wind, Ninja, Fire, Survive, Water, Illusion and finally, Memory, my room.

"Now then, Demyx here's your room. Namine, yours is just across the hall so you can easily go to see each other. Please, make yourselves at home. Your rooms already have a layout, but feel free to change it. Kairi, follow me please…"

With that, my sister and Xemnas wandered back down the corridor towards the hallway. I looked at Demyx and was met with a grin. My face broke into one resembling his, and we quickly dashed into our new rooms.

My room was amazing. My walls and floor were white, making it seem like it stretched out forever. A king sized bed sat by the west wall, with a pastel blue canopy. A white desk sat in the corner with a few pots for pencils and pens. There was a pastel blue wardrobe by the door and a few cupboards for storage. A television hung from the wall, with room for my few games consoles to sit below it. In the corner was a small hanging bird cage. The window stretched across the whole of the northern wall, and was the same height as the wall too. White curtains covered them. Curious as to what the back garden looked like, I strode over and opened the material wide.

A large grassy field was before me, with a pristine lake in its middle. Just by the backdoor, decking was laid out, and a few chairs and tables sat upon it. Surrounding our garden was a forest of oak trees. It was beautiful.

"NAMI-CHAN!!! SWITCH!!!"

I grin and get up, dashing out the door to look at Demyx' room. He seems ecstatic, practically jumping for joy. He darts through my door and I quickly go through his.

His walls are deep blue and his floor a sandy colour. A tank full of tropical fish sits in the corner, and a TV screen sits beside it. He has a deep blue king sized bed and a pale blue desk in the corner. A stand was set up for his guitar and a couple of built-in cupboards seemed to be his only storage space. His curtains were pale blue. I peeked out them to look at his view.

From Demyx' room, I could see the main road we'd just come off. Lots of cars went by, and across the road were a few nice looking houses. There was also lots of greenery and flowers scattered around.

"Nami-chan! Nami-chan! Aren't the rooms amazing?!" Demyx cried, bursting back in.

I turn around and reply with an enthusiastic nod.

Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door. We both look over, and Demyx shouts a cheery 'Come in'.

Four boys and two girls come in. They look around our age, if not slightly older.

"Hey, lil' dudes. Welcome to the mental asylum!" Says one. He has black hair, with a few silver streaks. His eyes are shocking amber, and he has a scar on his chin. However, despite this floor he is quite handsome. He is dressed in leather trousers, a skin tight black t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you!" Says Demyx, grinning at the man.

"Well, I'm Xigbar!" He says, grinning and pointing to himself.

"I'm Demyx!"

"My name's Namine." I say, smiling.

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Xaldin." says another. He has black dreadlocks and strange sideburns. His eyes are a purple-ish blue. He wears a long sleeved black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Name's Yuffie!" said a girl. She has short black hair and large chocolate eyes, making her look quite young. She's dressed in a bottle green tank top, with navy blue straps. Her shorts are beige and a navy blue belt hung loosely around them. Long white sock went up to her thighs and she wore orange fingerless gloves, netting underneath them. A very peculiar look.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorised?" said a red haired boy with emerald eyes, sparkling with mischief. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. A jacket hung over his shirt, decorated with red flames.

"I'm Aqua. Pleased to meet you." the other girl said. She has pale blue hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a purple turtle-neck dress and black leggings.

"Zexion." said the final boy. He had silvery-blue hair and obsidian eyes. He wore a plain white dress shirt and black jeans. He looked somewhat familiar… Ah well, I must be imagining it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Yeah." I say, chipping in. Might as well be polite; I'm living with these guys right?

Zexion checked his watch.

"Well, I think its dinnertime soon. Coming?"

"Sure!"

Demyx runs to the door and holds it open. We all file out and start walking down the hall, getting to know more about each other.

x--------------------------x

Lasagne was made for dinner. We all took seats. In other chairs around the table sat people who I presumed were from the Red Wing. Kairi was talking idly to a pair of boys, one with spiky chocolate hair, and another with long silver hair.

"So, Namine, when's your birthday?" Xaldin asked me with interest.

"1st of April. Obviously, it's the same for Dem and Kairi. We're triplets after all."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

I blink. He didn't know? Well, I suppose we didn't tell him… Then again, we often forget about Kairi. Dem and I have never had that much contact with her after all. She's always hung out with the popular girls, gossiping about boys and bitching about other girls. Dem and I generally hung out with the arty people or the social rejects. I've never had many friends.

"Yeah, that's her over there." I say, pointing to her.

"Well, facial wise I can see it… but the hairs completely different…" Xaldin mused.

"Yeah, she dyed it because I was a loser, apparently."

"You don't seem like a loser to me."Zexion said suddenly.

I blush. That's the first time anyone's ever said something like that to me before.

"Th-thanks…"

Once dinner was over, I decided to go to my room and unpack. I found myself placing little details in the room to personalise it; minor things like putting some of my better drawings on the walls and placing the doll my mother gave me in the little birdcage. I placed my laptop in the draw of my desk and emptied my drawing equipment into the little tubs set out. My clothes were hung in the wardrobe, and my Wii and Playstation2 were set up by the TV. My DS was charging in the corner, and I'd pinned a few paper children (1) around the room, to make it look more fun and surreal.

Finally, I was finished and incredibly proud of my work. I sat at my desk carrying on with my drawing of Tidus, Selphie and Wakka until I heard a knock at the door.

Curious, I called 'Come in' to the door swiftly. I looked up and saw Xigbar, Xaldin and Yuffie come roaming through the door. They gaze around the room in interest before setting eyes on the pictures.

"Woah, you drew all these?" Xigbar asks.

"Yup!" I say cheerily. I'm very proud of my drawings. They take a lot of hard work to do. I plan on becoming an artist when I'm older, like my dad. My mother was a musician. They were quite famous, or so I've been told.

"They're really good!" cried Yuffie, looking at a paper child of Demyx playing his sitar. Xaldin's attention is occupied by a drawing of my sister sleeping (which I drew without her knowing) and Xigbar is grinning at me.

"Y'know, the art course at the school nearby is quite good. I think Xemnad enrolled you there, so I suggest signing up for it, if you're interested."

I wasn't sure who he meant by Xemnad, but I guessed it was Xemnas.

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks!"

After a few seconds of silence, Yuffie comes to look at my picture over my shoulder.

"Hey, how did 'ya learn to draw so well?"

I think about this question for a bit. How _did_ I learn to draw? After my parent's death, everything's a little bit hazy till I was about 7… I'm sure nothing that important happened then. Or at least, I think.

"Lots of practice. And hard work." I reply.

"Damn… I was hoping there was a cheat way or something…"

I laugh.

"There's no shortcut to success, Yuffie. You gotta learn that."

After talking a bit more, we play on the Wii for a bit, until they decide to go to bed.

I flop out on my bed and think for a bit. A lot happened today.

As I drift off to sleep, my thoughts become inhabited by dreams of the boy from my old sketch pad. Who was he? I had to find out…

x--------------------------x

So… what'cha think? Was it better than the first? Or did you prefer the old version? Or if you're new to the series, how did you like it? I'm eager to know your opinion, so send in a review using that button down there.

Anyway… words that you may or may not understand…

(1) – Paper Child

A drawing of a Chibi that is cut out. Artists generally display them on deivantArt by holding them in their hands. The drawing is generally made to look natural in the holder's hand, rather than just being able to sit on a wall like Namine's. Oh and by the way, Namine has dA in this. If you don't know what deviantArt is, then I suggest looking it up. It's cool. My account is at the bottom of my profile.

Anyway…. Review! And the next chapter will be out before summer… at some point…

I apologise for how bad I am at updating. I'm trying to improve on it. It will be up by summer; if I forget, I will make myself remember. And if I still forget, I will get my dog to bite my hand off :D

Till the next chapter!


End file.
